Dreaming a Drabble
by coffeeforyoursmile
Summary: Just a nice collection of unrelated drabbles
1. Coming Home

_I keep having these half-finished fics in my documents so trying out the drabble dealio! This has been sitting open for a while… Ta-da!_

_Disclaimer: I wish!_

Coming Home

Alexis is about to call out for her father, once she enters the loft, when her grandmother shushes her and points towards the couch. She turns to see the sight, her father and his partner wrapped in each other, asleep, with a movie playing. It's almost picturesque; his arms wrapped tightly around her, and her head on his chest.

The two women turn to each other, with the same question shining in their eyes: When did this happen?

Yet they wonder if this was an accident. Perhaps there was a case they were working on and fell asleep, but both women seemed to know that there was something more. This little set up looked to be something completely different from working on a case.

They know that there will be a chat with the partners, now seemingly every sense of the word. But as the detective let out a sigh and snuggled in closer to her writer, Martha and Alexis know that the talk can wait until morning.

As Martha heads to go upstairs, she can't help the smile that blossoms on her face. Her boy had got the girl. And from the looks of it, Martha can't help but think that this will be the last girl her son will ever want. As she looks at him and his detective from the top of the stairs, she thinks of all the ways she will be able to tease the partners in the morning.

Alexis stands there for a second longer, her mind going a mile a minute, but she knows that with some time, and some answers, she will be happy for the pair. All she hopes is that the detective won't hurt Alexis' dad and try to keep him safe. With one last look at her father, Alexis quietly slips upstairs after her grandmother, with a great number of questions that are bursting to be answered. But for now, they will have to wait.


	2. Staying Here

_Now it is a rarity for me to update this often, but I needed to write. Two things: 1. the previous drabble meant to have a thanks to Jay for giving me the inspiration (and one of the lines!)… 2. this one is for my Rable in hopes that someday I'll finish her fic. Now on with the show!_

_Disclaimer: Nope.._

Staying Here

She woke up with him hovering over her, with tears glistening in his eyes. There was a look of terror that she hadn't seen since she was shot. For a second, all Kate could focus on was those shining, blue eyes that held so much fear, yet at the same time, so much love. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, and why exactly he looked like that. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back.

She was in the hospital. A suspect went at her with a knife. She had lost a lot of blood. And now she was sitting in a hospital bed, with her arm in a sling, and Castle hovering above her. He was the first to speak, croaking out a heartbroken _"Kate"_ before the tears began to fall.

She brushed away the falling tears with her good hand before pulling him down for a kiss. "Hey, I'm here. I'm still here," she murmured into his ear as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kate scooted over on the bed and motioned for him to sit. After a wary glance, he carefully sat down on the bed with their thighs pressed together. She took the opportunity to lay her head down on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Just as Kate began to fall asleep, he started to speak. "I thought… When I got the call, I thought you had been shot. God, Kate, I was so worried. And then they wouldn't let me see you, but I-"

Kate silenced his worried ramblings with her lips on his. As they broke apart, she looked into those same blue eyes, but now there was more love than fear. Kate knew there would be fear there for some time longer, but she knew one way to make the love shine even stronger. But at that exact moment, she couldn't muster up those three words. Instead she smiled up at him before muttering six other words, "I'm okay, Castle. _We _are okay."

With that, Kate could feel the tension drain out of her partner, and the exhaustion began to take her under. As she settled into his chest even more, Castle placed a kiss on her forehead before uttering a simple, "Love you." And maybe it was the exhaustion or the day she had, but in her last moment of conscience, she replied, "Love you, too," leaving Castle frozen, with his mind going a mile a minute. But all that mattered then was the fact they both stayed. And will continue to stay, no matter what.

_A/N: Awww adorable fluff! Pardon the super cheesy ending, but the fluff just kept on rolling. Now review, yes?_


End file.
